


Despite Sickness and Torture

by MidnightMoonWarrior



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, awesomeness, pissed, protective, stupid badguys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonWarrior/pseuds/MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's something more dangerous, more focused, more ruthless than Ethan Hunt, it's a pissed off Ethan Hunt and company. In short, don't screw with Brandt. Hunt/Brandt - protective!pissed!Hunt Pissed!Jane/Benji - Ghost Verse - Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Sickness and Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> AN: I don't own Mission Impossible, if I did...the movie would be all about Ethan/Brandt.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Enjoy!

There were certain things that were inevitable, situations that were to be expected. These things were life, death, taxes, and the unfortunate fact that you could be kidnapped. Obviously your chances went up when you became an IMF agent, especially one that may or may not know the codes needed to hack into a certain federal database…

Their captive wouldn't say one way or another, obviously having training past that of a non athletic pencil pusher. Despite what it said in his file, it seemed that the man they had taken by forceful surprise was not going to talk. Threats of torture did nothing nor did any harm bring to the man.

It was an unexpected twist in their mission, one that their meticulous planner had not accounted for. But it was not that big of a misstep; they were hidden from their captive's team, they were ready to input the code when they had them…everything would go to plan. The man would eventually have to talk; a house eventually falls after being gnawed away by termites little by little.

They had planned for every possible angle.

The man known as William Brandt had come into their 'possession', if you will, after the sun had set; it gave them slim chances of being spotted. It was obvious that their execution had come at a flawless time since the man seemed irritation. The team's best guess was that it had been an altercation with the team's leader, since their new friend was bleeding from the lip.

Hunt wasn't going to come after the man, which was an extremely helpful clue since the man was their biggest threat. Just to be sure, they had one of their own make a little bit of waves by searching for Julia. Everyone knew the woman was dead, but for some reason they knew it would rattle the man.

One down, two to go.

The agent code named Bobcat was going to be furious; distracted from the miniscule traces they had left of their presence. Anger was like gasoline; it was powerful, but very hard to control. It left a person unfocused to the details, giving a tunnel vision like situation to the person.

Two pins knocked down, one more till they won.

Classified as 'the baby' of the team, by their own technical support (who seemed to be somewhat jealous of Benji, although he would never admit it. Something about being around Ethan Hunt…), Agent Dunn was going to be the human personification of worry. It was obvious that the man was going to be worried about his 'bud', leaving him worrying instead of working. It was like the female's situation but different in only what emotion was being put out.

Three strikes, three cherries in a row.

Jackpot.

The agent currently in their possession had been stripped of all electronics, to prevent being tracked, his weapon, and searched (by the guns of their operation, who seemed to almost like the idea of getting to feel up the man instead of making sure they didn't get shot by the prisoner's fellow agents).

They had changed their license plates moments after snatching the man, as well as vehicles. There was no way to trace them through video footage and there had been no sounds of a struggle. Their hideout was secluded, but not so that they were cut off from the world. They had obtained food, water, and the necessary items in order to sound proof the walls. They were going to drop off the radar until the man talked, which greatly reduced the chance of being found.

It had only been two hours, which meant that their rival team more than likely wasn't on edge yet since they thought Brandt was getting drunk or something. Give it another hour and they would be, but for now…

They probably didn't even think their fellow agent was gone.

The plan had gone exactly as it had been written.

Now they only needed the man to talk. Without words, the team seemed to be on the same page, as one of the muscles smacked the analyst. The man glared defiantly before almost silently groaning at the pain from the blow.

The same man was going to tell him to tell them the information, now. It was obvious that wasn't going to happen, they had to think of something new…before they could, their captive decided to speak for the first time since he had awoken from the chloroform.

The man rolled his eyes, before answering "You could make this easier on yourself"

"How so?" Well this was interesting, the members of his team focused to the man. Their captive was going to tell them something helpful, it must be a trap? They might have thought it was because he was scared, but the man was too calm at the moment for that.

"Let me go and I'll make sure they don't kill you"

He laughed, soon to be joined by the others. The man must have lost his mind; he punched the man in the jaw and in the stomach before gripping the man's somewhat dirty hair. Yanking the man up to meet his gaze, he smirked.

"We were not followed; there is no record of us. No one is coming"

Despite his tone, which was the coldest form of menace, the man known as Brandt began to chuckle. He pulled back, his teammates just as confused as he was. The chuckle turned into laughter as their wheezing prisoner giggled like a schoolgirl at the idea or his statement. As the sound subsided, two brown eyes came up to look at them in a mischievous, amusing, and somewhat terrifying manor.

"I tried, I really did. You could of let me go…You're wrong. They will find me and you will die"

* * *

_He hated his team, he really did._

" _No"_

_Jane wasn't backing down though, even though he should be winning since Ethan was on his side for once. Why he had to be the one to do this, he didn't know…true he had said that he wanted to be the one to reduce the rich guy next time, but that was because he had been pissed about almost being baked like a holiday ham._

" _Look, with Ethan sick…" She began with her best intimidation face on; he would have been scared had he been so against the idea._

" ' _m noth sthick" Their brave leader huffed out before sniffling_

" _Your body temperature is 99.9, you obviously have a cold. By definition, you are sick" Hunt then glared at Benji for reminding them of the facts._

_Ignoring the interruption, Jane returned to her sentence "…we need someone to get the information. To complete the mission, we need you to do this"_

" _He's an old, fat bastard; besides, I'll probably screw it up" True was that the target smelled, he didn't want anywhere near the guy._

" _No you won't" Great, now even Benji was against him._

" _All you have to do is get a few drinks in him" Their female member waved his concerns off_

" _I don'th lbike it" Hunt stated loudly_

" _It'll take a few hours at max, in and out with minimal risk" Benji once again sided with Jane, as both the younger members ignored Ethan._

_He could fight them, but the truth was that he had to do it. While they could wait for Ethan to get better, there was a chance that they would lose their target. Sending in Benji was a no go, since the man could not seduce to save his life. Jane was better at it, but the target preferred men. Their first choice had been Ethan, but the idiot had gotten sick after being in the cold for hours in a sniper position for a previous mission._

_It would be better to give in, get on with the mission, and be done with it all._

" _Alright"_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a fist came out of nowhere to hit his jaw. Due to his training, he managed to not stumble, but he could feel his jaw bruising._

" _What the hell?" He glared at Jane, who ignored him and Ethan as the man glared her as well._

" _The kicked puppy look looks good on you" She replied before handing him a wire to wear. Snatching it away in his pissed off attitude, he was attempting to put it in place when he looked up to find that there was no one left in the room other that Hunt._

_It must have been silent signal from the man, but he didn't really care as he tried to put the wire in the right place. He froze for a moment as the feverishly warm hands of his superior quickly and efficiently put the wire in place before ruffling up his shirt to match the beaten up look._

" _Thanks" He met gazes with the man_

_Hunt didn't answer as silence came between them; the man didn't even sniffle as their eyes were connected._

_In a whisper, he heard the words he hadn't been aware he needed "Be safe"_

_It wasn't impeded by the cold; it was comfort to support him, bringing out a new side that he hadn't known. He wasn't even aware that his teammate had even possessed this emotion for someone like him._

_If he had not had a mission to complete, he might of stayed where they were. Inches apart, silently analyzing with everything showing…_

_But instead he nodded in response to the statement, reinforcing that he would return, before tucking his gun in the back of his pants and walking out the door. He almost didn't hear Jane and Benji placing a bet on the radio wave in his ear…_

" _I'm telling you, twenty bucks says I'm right"_

" _You're on!"_

_He ignored the conversation as the night greeted him, walking across the road with the intention to cut through an ally to the bar where the target was to be. But before he even reached the other sidewalk, he felt something cover his mouth, constricting him. Fighting, he felt his head falling._

" _Brandt?"_

_He didn't even respond, he couldn't as he felt himself being dragged._

" _WILL!"_

_Then it was darkness._

* * *

Their prisoner was staring off into space, having said or done nothing since his little giggle attack. His eyes were unfocused, a faint smile on his face; it seemed the memory was a happy one, or he had just finally lost his mind.

Considering what agents on any side had to go through, it could easily be the second.

Multiple people on the team were rubbing their temples at the moment since they knew that they needed the code in that giant brain of the man's or they were fucked. Their bosses were going to kill them if they didn't get the information.

But they had time; everything else might be against them, but they had time.

They would give the man five minutes to come back to the world of the living then they would have to go with waterboarding. It was extreme, but something had to work to get the information out of the man. Something had to work, they just couldn't panic.

Panic was their enemy while time was their ally.

Everything was going to be okay…

Everything was going to go to plan…

~BOOM! ~

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Several voices screamed at them as the room flashed white; his team seemed to be thinking the same thing as they went to the ground: flash bomb.

Several of them cried out as bullets pierced non vital body parts, the sound of feet running into the room dulled by the pain caused by the sound and light bomb. Blows breaking knees and bruising ribs came next, right before plastic ties secured their hands behind their backs.

Few of them struggled, which was met by a nasty voice saying "Shut the fuck up"

Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see the infamous Ethan Hunt untying the prisoner. It was stranger, because once he was done; Hunt put his hands around the other man's face. It was a deeply personal move, one that said more than a simple 'are you alright?'. Most of them slipped into unconsciousness after being hit over the head by a pair of angry agents.

He, who remained awake in a hazy daze, watched the pair of men that seemed as those they were in their own world. The faintest of nods had answered the unspoken question, the formally tortured man leaned into his rescuer; the man becoming a safety and shock blanket for the other.

Perhaps it was something of brothers in arms, as act purely of concern.

Then came a soft, slow kiss on the temple; which the persons who were holding a gun at his hand were very happy about. Or at least one of them was…

"Pay me" The female smirked, holding out the hand not pointing a gun at him

"Damn" The younger man grumbled, before removing a few crumpled bills from his pocket and shoving them in her hand.

He was confused, so he turned his attention back to the two men, since obviously the bet was resolved by what was going on. The rescuer sniffled back a sneeze, to which the captive chuckled lowly to while saying something about 'staying in bed instead of coming after me'…the first seemed slightly shocked, before delivering another kiss, to the lips this time. It was slower, more sensual that the first…

"Hey buddy" He looked to his captors; the hunter had become the hunted.

He gazed to the woman, to show that she had his attention.

"Next time you decided to grab someone, make sure it is someone that won't get you killed"

What did they mean by that?

Seeing his confusion, the man filled in. "She means…" He stated factually in his accent "…don't' kidnaps Ethan Hunt's boyfriend"

Boyfriend? Wha….that was the last thing that went through his mind before the gun butt slammed against his head caused unconsciousness.

* * *

Turned out that they were left there for the police to find later, spared death by Brandt who was feeling gracious since they hadn't seriously hurt him (and of course Ethan listened to Brandt). The IMF team had left, made sure William was alright before returning to their hotel room. In which Hunt took more meds before crawling into bed to cuddle with Brandt. Benji had grumbled about losing the bet of 'if Ethan was gay or not' before retreating to his computer to file a report in Hunt's place. Jane followed suit…

…but not before snapping blackmail pictures of the sexy couple.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
